Amigo o Enemigo
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: despues del torneo mundial hay varios cambios que haran que los senti ientos de doschicos cambien drasticamente. (KaixTakao KaixRay)... dejen sus comentarios. actualizado
1. Default Chapter

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: RayxKai

Capitulo 1:

Amigo o Enemigo

Después de que terminara el campeonato mundial pasaron dos meses y se celebraría un torneo olímpico para no esperar hasta el torneo mundial.

debemos participar Kai-dijo Takao

bien, participaremos, realmente espero que participe alguien que si valga la pena-dijo el nipón-ruso

no participaras Max-dijo el chico de cabello azul

no Takao, hay un blader muy poderoso en ese torneo y no quiero ser derrotado por el.

no te preocupes, además yo no te derrotaría de una manera vergonzosa.

Ellos llegaron al centro comercial y vieron como un blader encapuchado derrotaba a 7 blades a la vez, Takao se acerco más para ver quien era ese chico, pero el blader solo le indico que lo derrotaría en la ronda final, el muchacho encapuchado se dirigió a Max y le dijo en voz baja.

hola Max, cuanto tiempo sin verte-

hola Ray, tu plan esta funcionando, ellos ni siquiera saben que estas aquí-

es mejor, tengo 30 minutos antes de la batalla contra Kai, así que por que no vamos a caminar amigo.

Dicho esto Max se fue con el encapuchado sin que los demás entendieran por que se iba con el, después paso la media hora y Ray se dirigió al plato para combatir contra Kai.

espero que no te sorprendas del poder de mi Dranzer niño-dijo Kai

………- no dijo nada solo mostró su blade.

no me dices nada niño, si que eres raro, pero, eso no importa te derrotare igual.

Los blades fueron lanzados al plato y en cuestión de 5 minutos el blade de Ray destrozo el de Kai sin dañar la bestia bit, Kai estaba muy sorprendido, nunca nadie había destruido a Dranzer.

el juego a terminado-dijo el arbitro del duelo.

Kai salio del plato atónito por lo que acababa de presenciar, nuevamente le dieron a los bladers que quedaban 30 minutos para preparan sus blades.

Ray no piensas reparar tu Driger

no, míralo Max no tiene ni un rasguño.

tienes razón, es casi indestructible.

bueno ahora tengo que derrotar al campeón mundial.

La media horas termino y los únicos bladers que quedaban era el "novato" y el campeón mundial, los blades fueron lanzados y empezó una verdadera batalla.

Dragoon usa tu ataque tormenta-ordeno Takao

………-el blader no le dijo nada a su blade pero este esquivo el ataque con gran facilidad, haciendo parecer que el ataque de Takao era un juego de niños.

El blade del guerrero encapuchado destrozo completamente al blade te Takao, pero como Ray era muy bueno, dejo intacto el bit chip, el arbitro del duelo declaro al guerrero encapuchado el ganador del Torneo.

el guerrero encapuchado ha ganado este torneo, ahora toma tu trofeo niño

Ray se acerco al arbitro para decirle su nombre, entonces el arbitro se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Ray.

el nombre del campeón olímpico es Ray Kon

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos al oír el nombre.

quien lo hubiera pensado, un ex bladebreakers regreso para quitarle el triunfo a su amigo, que tienes que decir al respecto Ray.

no fue difícil derrotar a los supuestamente mejores bladers del mundo, lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrar tu ira en tu blade y eso es todo.

Kai se acerco a Ray y le dijo esto

por que lo hiciste Ray

no tengo que darte explicaciones

dímelo, que hicimos Takao y yo para que nos humillaras de esta forma Ray.

ja no me hagas reír, ahora yo soy el villano de la historia, recuerda lo que paso hace seis meses, cuando hayas pensado en eso dime si fue suficiente castigo para ustedes, con tu permiso, yo me retiro con mi Trofeo, Sayonara matané Mizuhara-san- esto ultimo dirigido a Max.

Ray salio del estadio con el trofeo, los bladebreakers lo siguieron en especial Kai quien no dejaba de llamarlo(a Ray) por su nombre.

Ray, regresa, debemos hablar- dijo el ex líder de los bladebreakers

no hay nada de que hablar Kai-dijo el chico chino

maldición Ray, por que huyes-dijo molesto Kai

yo no estoy huyendo, no quiero estar cerca de ustedes, que no entiendes eso-dijo Ray

por que- pregunto Hiwatari

no me agrada tu compañía, tal vez estaba muy confundido por lo que paso en el duelo, pero, ahora ya estoy bien y he descubierto que me molesta mucho tu presencia.

no mientas, porque no va contigo, dime la verdad, dime que me amas-dijo Kai

yo no te amo-dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Kai.

Kai no soportaba que Ray fuera tan necio, así que se cerco a el, se paro frente a el y lo arrincono contra la pared.

déjame tranquilo Kai-dijo el chico

no te dejare hasta que me digas lo que realmente sientes por mi-dijo mientras se acercaba mas al rostro del muchacho chino hasta que finalmente la distancia entre ellos desapareció.

Kai estaba besando a Ray, por un momento Ray se olvido de su venganza y comenzó a corresponder el beso de Hiwatari, pero, en un segundo recordó todo lo que había pasado hace seis meses.

Al instante empujo a Kai para que dejase de besarlo.

que creías que hacías Kai-dijo el chino

no sigas negando que me amas-dijo Kai

no tengo que negar nada, ya te dije que yo no te amo-respondió

entonces por que correspondiste mi beso-exigió saber Hiwatari

estas loco yo jamás correspondería un beso tuyo, estas soñando-dijo Kon

pues si era un sueño, desearía que nunca terminara y poder tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo, sentir tu calor, tus labios, todo de ti-dijo Kai.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y cuando Ray se disponía a irse Hiwatari lo tomo del brazo besándolo nuevamente, logrando con esto que Ray le diera un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Kai al sentir el dolor soltó a Ray y este ultimo salio corriendo de ese lugar.

Fin del capitulo 1

Nota: dejen su comentario o queja.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Duro recuerdo

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: RayxKai

Dedicado a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios aquí esta la segunda parte de amigo o enemigo.

Capitulo 2:

Un duro recuerdo

Al llegar a la habitación del hotel, Ray comenzó a llorar, pues al ver a Kai y a Takao los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace seis meses se le vinieron a la mente.

Flash Back

Seis meses atrás:

Un día muy soleado en Rusia los Bladebreakers estaban en la habitación de un hotel con una vista muy hermosa hacia el parque de la ciudad de Moscú, los chicos disfrutaban de ser los campeones del mundo, entonces un chico de ojos ámbar, de cabello negro como la noche, largo y brillante como las estrellas (¡sanzaquigus! Creo que me desvié del tema) se dirigió hacia otro chico de cabello bicolor, ya cuando estaban frente a frente Ray comenzó a hablar.

Kai tengo algo muy importante que decirte- decía con nerviosismo el chico chino

de que se trata Ray- comento Kai

es algo privado, y preferiría que te lo dijera a solas en el parque que esta frente al hotel, que te parece a las 8 p.m.- dijo Ray

como tu quieras Ray.

Después de esa pequeña platica Ray se fue y Kai se dirigió a entrenar con Takao, las horas pasaron muy rápido para Kai, ya que al entrenar no pensaba en otra cosa, miro su reloj y ya pasaban de las 9 p.m. entonces salio corriendo del hotel rumbo al parque esperando que Ray no se hubiera ido, Takao al ver salir a Kai de esa manera, se dedico a seguirlo pues lo amaba, al llegar al parque, Kai busco con la mirada a Ray, al encontrarlo se acerco a el.

Ray se encontraba junto a un árbol muy grande, esperaba pacientemente a Kai, ya que el nunca faltaba a un compromiso, entonces levanto su visto y vio como se acercaba a el, cuando ya estaban frente a frente, Ray se dispuso a hablar.

Kai lo que quiero decirte es que yo te…que…tu…bueno yo…lo que quiero decirte es que tu…me…tu me…- el chico estaba muy nervioso y no podía hablar

habla Ray, que me tienes que decirme-dijo el chico de ojos rubí

lo que te quiero decir es que tu me gustas mucho, que te amo Kai y que nunca te podré olvidar, que yo voy a amarte para toda la vida- dijo el chico de cabello negro con la mirada baja- sino sientes lo mismo por mi yo puedo entenderlo, solo necesitas decirme que no sientes nada por mi- decía el chico con un tono de tristeza en su voz

Ray yo no se, que decirte, no esperaba esa confesión- dijo el ruso mientras pensaba (que demonios hago debo decirle que también lo amo)

no digas nada Kai, tu silencio dice mucho mas, se que no me amas, bueno te deseo suerte con la persona que se gano tu corazón- dicho esto Ray comenzó a caminar, pero Kai lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia donde el estaba, y lo beso, después del beso le dijo a Ray.

Ray te amo, nunca pienses que no, yo te quiero mucho.

Mientras tanto Takao observaba atónito la imagen de Ray y Kai besándose, sintió que su mundo se venia abajo.

tranquilo Takao, ya veras que ese neko no te quitara lo que es tuyo- se decía mientras unas cuantas lagrimas bajan por su rostro.

Después de su confesión Ray y Kai pasaban mas tiempo juntos y se decían cuanto se querían eso no le agradaba a Takao a si que una tarde fue con Ray y le pidió un favor.

Ray, me harías un favor, "amigo"- dijo Takao

claro, pídeme lo que quieras- dijo con una sonrisa el chico chino

podrías ir a esta dirección- decía Takao mientras pensaba (perdóname Ray pero amo demasiado a Kai como para perderlo, espero que algún día me perdones por lo que voy a hacer)

claro, pero, para que quieres que vaya Takao

es que necesito saber algo, pero no puedo ir ya sabes cosas del campeón mundial, y esas cosas, irías por mi- dijo

bueno, iré, te puedo pedir un favor-comento Ray

bueno

cuidarías a Kai por mí, como somos novios no quiero que se preocupe por mí, le dirías que fui a esa dirección para que no se preocupe por mí y así- comento Ray (NA: ya se le pego a Ray también hablar como Mía Coluchi de Rebelde)

claro que lo cuidare Ray, ve sin cuidado.

Después de su charla Ray se dirigió a la dirección que Takao le había dado, el tomo el autobús, y se fue, mientras tanto en el hotel Takao estaba muy cerca de Kai y este lo noto en seguida, pero, no dijo nada ya que realmente no le molestaba estar cerca de Takao.

Las horas pasaron y Ray no regresaba, ya se había hecho de noche y el no volvía, eso preocupaba mucho a Kai, y decidió preguntarle a Takao donde estaba Ray.

Takao no sabes donde esta Ray-pregunto Kai

el me pidió que te dijera que fue a arreglar unos asuntos que tenia pendientes y que no te preocuparas por el- comento Takao

tal vez regrese mañana en la mañana-dijo Kai yendo a su habitación

espera no te vayas, toma un poco de te

pero, no hay té

no te preocupes lo preparare enseguida

bueno.

Takao se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el té, mientras lo servia, en el vaso de Kai le hecho un polvo que hacia dormir, el revolvió el polvo con el té y se lo dio a Kai, en ese momento Kai se lo tomo y empezó a sentir mucho sueño, y con ayuda de Takao fue a su habitación en ella Takao lo empezó a besar y Kai no tenia fuerzas para rechazarlo, poco a poco ambos terminaron en la cama, mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad Ray se dio cuenta que Takao lo había engañado, de inmediato regreso al hotel en el que se quedaban y al llegar fue a la habitación de Takao para reclamarle lo que le había hecho, pero al entrar no vio a nadie, entonces fue a la habitación de Max y vio que el dormía tranquilamente, entonces la única habitación que quedaba era la que compartía con Kai, al acercase mas, empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños, Ray sintió un miedo espantoso al acercarse mas a la habitación, al abrir la puerta se quiso morir al ver la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos, su novio, acostado en la cama haciendo el amor con Takao, Ray no pudo soportarlo y les empezó a reclamar.

que significa esto- dijo con voz quebrada mientras lagrimas bajan por su hermoso rostro- por que me haces esto Kai, creí que me amabas-decía el chino mientras bajaba su mirada.

no se de que hablas Ray- decía Kai mientras despertaba bien

como que no sabes, me voy por un rato y regreso para ver a mi novio y a mi dizque amigo en la cama y todavía me dices que no sabes nada-dijo Ray acercando se a Takao- por me hiciste esto, creí que éramos amigos, que podía confiar en ti, te odio Takao

yo no tuve la culpa además Ray, si el te amara no se habría acostado conmigo, la culpa es de el y mía, por no poder resistirme, pero lo amo tanto como tu, y no podía dejar que tu me lo quitaras, perdóname Ray.

no quiero saber nada mas de ustedes dos, los odio como no tienen idea y esto me lo pagaran, de eso no tengan la menor duda-dijo el chico mientras salía corriendo de esa habitación

Ray, no te vayas, déjame explicarte que esto no es lo que parece- gritaba Kai, tratando de detener al chico chino

déjalo Kai, sabe que tu y yo nos amamos, y el no se meterá entre nosotros- decía Takao

cállate, yo no te amo, yo amo a Ray y no se como acabamos en la cama- decía muy enfadado Kai

si lo amaras no me habrías besado ni me hubieras insistido para hacer el amor

estas loco, seguramente le echaste algo a mi bebida

sea lo que sea Ray se fue y no creo que te perdone, así que mejor olvídalo- decía el chico nipón

Mientras tanto un joven de ojos dorados corría por las heladas calles de Moscú, el muchacho corría sin rumbo fijo, como si correr lo ayudara a olvidar el enorme dolor que sentía, el muchacho llego al aeropuerto, pero no entendía nada del ruso, entonces una chica se le acerco y le dijo que si le podía ayudar, Ray contesto que quería un boleto hacia México, la chica le entrego el boleto y Ray abordo el avión rumbo a un lugar desconocido para.

Seis meses después se entero de que habría un torneo olímpico y decidió participar en el para vengarse de Kai.

Fin Flash Back

El chico seguía llorando pues le dolía mucho recordar a Kai y su traición.

CONTINUARA…

NOTA: esta es la segunda parte de Amigo o Enemigo, espero que les guste y dejen su comentario, por favor.


	3. capitulo 3: Un consejo para Ray

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: RayxKai

Dedicado a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios aquí esta la tercera parte.

Capitulo 3:

Un Consejo para Ray

El muchacho sin darse cuenta, se durmió profundamente y comenzó a soñar.

Sueño de Ray

Ray caminaba por un gran campo, repleto de hermosas rosas blancas, y junto al lago se encontraba un gran árbol de cerezo, junto al árbol se encontraba una pareja, ellos vieron a Ray y le hablaron, la mujer llevaba una falda corta, lisa y de color blando, con una playera sin mangas de un color rosa pálido, el hombre vestía un short de color negro, con una playera de manga corta en color verde claro, ellos se acercaron a Ray y le comenzaron a hablar.

has crecido mucho- comento la mujer

es bueno ver que eres un muchacho muy bueno- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre

no se de que están hablando, ustedes me están confundiendo con otra persona- dijo muy confundido Ray

te conocemos muy bien- dijo la mujer

es normal que no nos recuerde, pues ya pasaron más de 15 años desde que no nos vemos, no crees Saiyuki- dijo el hombre

tal vez tengas razón, Chris, quizás el no nos recuerde, tendremos que presentarnos nuevamente.

de que están hablando ustedes, yo no los conozco- decía Ray

bueno, pues nosotros somos tus padres, Ray Kon- dijo Chris

Ray al escuchar eso, se dio cuenta de que tenían razón, pues los ojos de Saiyuki eran idénticos a los suyos y Chris cuando sonría era como si se tratara de Ray, el chico chino comenzó a derramar lagrimas de alegría al ver a sus padres a su lado, entonces se acerco a ellos y abrazo a su madre.

los extraño tanto-decía Ray entre sollozos

nosotros también, te extrañamos mucho hijo, pero es lo mejor para ti- dijo Saiyuki mientras se abrazaba al neko- tu eres muy fuerte, por que aun cuando te lastiman sigues adelante, también eres muy valiente, por que sabes enfrentar los problemas que se presentan en tu camino- dijo mientras seguía abrazando a su hermosos hijo.

como puedo ser valiente si cuando se presentan esos problemas me asusto demasiado y no puedo penar bien, yo no soy valiente como ustedes dicen- dijo el chico de ojos ámbar

no es valiente el que no tiene miedo- dijo Chris- el valor se ve cuando unos enfrenta sus problemas, hijo por favor perdónanos

yo no tengo nada que perdonarles, ustedes son mis padres y se que hicieron lo mejor para mi, lo único que lamento es que no estén a mi lado, y solo podamos hablar en sueños- dijo con algo te tristeza en su voz

perdónanos hijo, nosotros no elegimos morir en ese accidente cuando tu eras apenas un bebe.

los perdono, no necesitan decírmelo tantas veces.

Ray, hijo mió, se que no eres feliz, por que tu corazón se lleno de rencor hacia una persona que no se toco el corazón para hacerte sufrir, se que estas sufriendo demasiado, pero esa persona que tu amas, también esta sufriendo, el no quería lastimarte…- Saiyuki no pudo terminar la frase por que Ray la interrumpió.

no quería, pero, lo hizo y no creo poder perdonar, es muy difícil- dijo el joven de cabello largo

hijo, nosotros queremos tu felicidad, y con vengarte no ganaras nada, es mas, perderías ese puro corazón que tienes- dijo chris- acompáñame ray tengo que hablar contigo de hombre a hombre

Ambos se alejaron de Saiyuki, ellos caminaron hasta donde Saiyuki no pudiera oírlos, entonces Chris comenzó a hablar.

Ray, sabes cual es la mejor venganza- comento en un tonto serio

la mejor venganza?- pregunto confundido

la mejor venganza es "el perdón"- dijo muy seguro de sus palabras

estas seguro, Chris- dijo Ray- no crees que sea algo tonto

acaso desconfías de tu propio padre, yo se lo que te digo, pero, tomate tu tiempo para pensar las cosas.

lo pensare, pero no te aseguro nada, bueno creo que es hora de irme papá- dicho esto Ray comenzó a despertar de su sueño y se puso a pensar en lo que su padre le había dicho, acaso la mejor venganza contra Takao y Kai era perdonarlos, acaso debería hacerlos sufrir por todo el dolor que le acusaron, el joven chico no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Chris, miro su reloj este decía 18:30 hrs. Así que decidió salir a caminar, para ver si eso le ayudaba a decidir que hacer, mientras caminaba vio a varios chicos mas grandes que el rodearlo, entonces el jefe de la banda le hablo.

veo que el lindo gatito decidió pasear solo por las peligrosas calles de Rusia.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

un chico tan guapo como tu no debería andar solo por aquí, sabes, aquí hay muchas bandas de asaltantes o cosas por el estilo-comento con ironía un chico de cabello azul y ojos morados

chicos, si quieren divertirse un rato, creo que se equivocaron de persona, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para tener que pelear con ustedes, así que búsquense a otro que si les haga caso- dijo Ray comenzando a caminar, cuando de pronto uno de los chicos lo sujeto de su brazo y lo besó, Ray lo aventó para dejara de besarlo y se puso en guardia al ver que los demás muchachos se acercaban al el, el logro derrotar a 2 y esos le costaron trabajo así que se empezó a cansar y aun faltaban 4, entonces los cuatro lo atacaron y lograron sujetarlo para darle una paliza que nunca olvidaría, al final de eso, Ray termino en el suelo con unos cuantos huesos rotos, entonces el líder la banda le dijo a Ray.

esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con Takao-sama- dicho esto los chicos desaparecieron dejando a un Ray muy mal herido.

Ray se sentía muy mal, no podía moverse, en llego un chico de cabellera corta color café claro, de ojos grises, y de una tez pálida, este muchacho se acerco a Ray y lo ayudo a levantarse, Ray le pregunto que por que lo hacia.

por que haces esto-decía confundido Ray

hacer que- contesto el chico con una linda sonrisa

ayudarme, ni siquiera me conoces por que me ayudas- decía Ray

te ayudo, por que me gusta ayudar a la gente, y ya no hables eso te puede hacer daño, lo mejor es ir a un hospital, por lo que veo debes tener al menos dos huesos rotos, no te preocupes, mi hermano y yo te cuidaremos, solo que no le hagas mucho caso a mi hermano mayor esta un poco loco- dijo el chico, Ray al escuchar estas palabras se puso muy pálido- no te asustes, es una buena persona, dijo el chico de ojos grises al notar el cambio en Ray- disculpa mi falta de cortesía mi nombre es Terry Matsumoto y tu eres Ray kon verdad- dijo Terry

quien te dijo quien soy- dijo sorprendido

todos conocemos el nombre del campeón olímpico, pero ya estuvo bien de platica habrá que llevarte al hospital- dicho esto ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la limosina de Terry.

CONTINUARA…

Nota: en este capitulo creo que volví más malo a Takao, espero que no me odien por eso, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su comentario, por favor.


	4. Capitulo 4: Un terrible descubrimiento

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: RayxKai

Capitulo 4:

Un terrible descubrimiento.

Ray y Terry caminaron hasta la limosina de Terry, al llegar Terry le pidió que los llevaran al hospital del que su hermano era Dueño.

no te preocupes, veras que te pondrás bien, yo me asegurare de eso- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa Terry.

gracias por ser así conmigo- respondió Ray

oye por que esos, chicos que te atacaron dijeron "esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con Takao-sama", no entiendo a que se referían, me queda claro que hablaban del ex campeón mundial, pero por que haría eso- comento con tonto serio Terry

el me odia, por que la persona que ama no siente lo mismo por el, y por que esa persona se enamoro de mi- dijo el chico

aun así no ese no es motivo para mandar a sus secuaces a lastimarte- Terry miro por la venta y miro ya habían llegado al hospital de su hermano- ya llegamos- anuncio el joven de hermosos ojos grises

Ray al mirar el enorme lugar se sintió raro, pero, de repente recordó que le no tenia dinero como para pagar un lugar así.

no podríamos ir a un lugar mas modesto, veras, yo no cuento con mucho dinero- dijo el chico bajando su mirada

te dije que no te preocuparas por nada, yo pagara todos tus gastos, además como ya te dije este es el hospital de mi hermano, así que no te cobrara nada si yo se lo pido- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

pero no quiero molestarte…-Ray no pudo terminar su frase por que unos enfermeros lo llevaron a una habitación del hospital.

Ya en su habitación entraron Terry y su hermano mayor, el hermano mayor de Terry era bastante alto y tenia el cabello entre canoso, usaba unos lentes muy graciosos pensó Ray, el hombre se acerco a Ray, y comenzó a revisarlo, mientras veía como Ray comenzaba a asustar.

creo que tienes el hueso del brazo roto- dijo el doctor al mirar como Ray hacia una mueca de dolor cuando toco su brazo- en efecto tienes el brazo roto- dijo el hermano de Terry- déjame verificar sino tienes alguna costilla rota, y algún hueso de las piernas- dicho esto comenzó a revisarlo, al terminar le comunico que tenia 3 costillas rotas, y el hueso de pierna estaba muy mal- debes mantenerte en reposos absoluto, por lo menos un mes y eso incluye, que no puedes jugar beyblade aunque seas el campeón olímpico- dijo con tono serio

hermano puedo cuidarlo en casa, sabes que haya tenemos una pequeña enfermería, por favor, no quiero dejarlo solo en este enorme lugar- decia con unos ojitos muy tiernos Terry.

bueno, pero, solo si verificas que guarde reposo absoluto.

lo haré hermano, muchas gracias.

Después de eso pasaron 3 semanas y Ray ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero un faltaba una semana para que pudiera levantarse, entonces vio como Terry lo cuidaba, y se preocupa mucho por el, pensaba que Terry era una buena persona, con un gran corazón.

Mientras tanto en un callejón oscuro de Moscú Takao estaba hablando con el líder de la banda que había atacado a Ray.

terminaron el trabajo que les pedí- decía Takao con algo de ansia en su voz

no pudimos eliminarlo totalmente Takao-sama- dijo el líder

como que no mataron a Ray- reclamo muy enfadado Takao

lo siento mucho Takao-sama, pero en el momento en el que nos disponíamos a terminar la misión apareció Terry Matsumoto, y traía a sus guarda espaldas

quien demonios es Terry Matsumoto

es una persona muy importante de España

les daré otra oportunidad pero esta vez no fallen, si es necesario también eliminen a Terry, no me importa con tal de que ese Gato este 3 metros bajo tierra.

CONTIUNUARA…

Nota: en este capitulo creo que volví más malo a Takao, espero que no me odien por eso, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su comentario, por favor.


	5. Capitulo 5: Aparece un aliado para Takao

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: RayxKai

Capitulo 5:

Aparece un aliado para Takao.

El hermano de Terry al escuchar que el ex campeón mundial de beyblade quería matar a Ray de inmediato se acerco a el, para proponerle un trato en el cual ambos salían beneficiados.

Takao-menciono el hombre con voz seria

que quieres-respondió con voz fría

se lo que planeas hacerle a Ray, y sino quieres las cárceles rusas será mejor que aceptes el trato que tengo para ti- dijo con una voz mas fría que la de Takao.

que es lo que tengo que hacer-respondió Takao aceptando el trato de Ross

tu solo tienes que dejar Ray en paz, pues mi hermanito Terry esta enamorado perdidamente de ese chico, por eso quiero que el se quede con ese gato, no me importa si debo usar mis influencias, pero el ese neko se quedara con Terry, además, yo se que tu amas a Kai Hiwatari o me equivoco-dijo- lo que te pido es que te quedes con Hiwatari, para lograr eso puedes contar con mi apoyo, siempre y cuando Kai y Ray no estén juntos nunca más.

vaya, nunca creí encontrar un aliado en ti, pero sabes, me agrada tu idea, yo me quedare con Kai y tu hermano se quedara con el odioso neko-respondió Takao mientras ambos estrechaban sus manos.

Luego de eso Ross regreso a la mansión de ambos, cuando llego vio que Terry tenia una expresión de tristeza y de inmediato se acerco a el para preguntarle el motivo de su tristeza.

por que estas triste hermanito- pregunto Ross

oh, Ross-decía Terry mientras se abrazaba a Ross, este correspondió el abrazo de su hermano

por favor dime que te pasa Terry- pregunto de nuevo Ross

es que yo le confesé mis sentimientos a Ray y el me rechazo-decía entre sollozos el chico- me dijo que el ama con toda su alma a Kai Hiwatari y que nunca lo podrá olvidar-respondía el chico mientras mas lagrimas descendían por su hermoso rostro.

como paso eso, si cuando me fui ustedes dos estaban platicando felizmente-dijo Ross

pues lo que paso fue…

Flash Back

Ray y Terry se encontraban en la habitación de Ray, pues el debía estar en reposo por lo que Terry siempre le llevaba el desayuno a la cama el mismo, también pasa largas horas a su lado, se notaba que Terry estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ray, pero parecía que Ray no lo veía o mejor dicho que no lo quería ver pues el aun ama a Kai.

como te sientes hoy Rayito- decía Terry

me siento mejor, pero Terry, por favor no me llames Rayito ¿ok?- dijo Ray

como tu quieras Ray, puedo hacerte una pregunta- argumento Terry con algo de angustia

puedes hacer tu pregunta con toda confianza Terry- respondió con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Terry se sonrojara.

te harías si supongamos que te digo que te amo y te beso- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba demasiado al rostro de Ray

si tu me…-Ray no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por labios de Terry, Ray de inmediato empujo a Terry con fuerza logrando que este cayera al suelo y le dijo- lo siento mucho Terry, tu haz sido demasiado bueno conmigo y así, pero no puedo corresponderte- decía mientras se limpia sus labios

por que dices eso Ray, claro que puedes corresponderme- decía Terry mientras se levantaba del suelo.

no puedo hacer eso por que yo todavía amo a Kai Hiwatari, lo amo como a nadie he amado y como a nadie amare, por eso no quiero lastimarte- argumento Ray mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación.

lo siento Ray, no era mi intención causarte problemas- dijo Terry mientas salía de la habitación, Terry salio corriendo de esa habitación con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos y fue cuando Ross lo vio.

Fin Flash Back

no te preocupes hermanito, yo hablare con Ray y veras como recapacitara sobre la respuesta que te dio- dijo con tono muy serio Ross

Ross se dirigo a la habitación que Ray ocupaba, entro sin siquiera pedir permiso, vio que Ray dormia tranqulamente en su cama, Ross se acerco a el, lo tomo del brazo fuertemente y lo puso de pie.

que haces Ross, me estas lastimando-decia Ray miestras trataba de que Ross lo soltara

solo te voy a decir una cosa Ray Kon, tu le vas a corresponder a mi hermano- dijo Ross mientras sujetandolo con mas fuerza y levantandolo del pido- me has entendido- dijo mientras lo dejaba caer en su pierna lastimada, Ray solo pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor.

Ross salio de la habitación dejando muy confundido a Ray, lo unico que Ray sabia era que tenia que salir de esa mansión y regresar con su unico y verdadero amor Kai.

CONTINUARA…

Nota: lamento la tardanza, pero es que tuve cosas que hacer y así, espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Capitulo 6: Un verdadero infierno para R...

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: RayxKai

Capitulo 6:

Un verdadero infierno para Ray

Luego de eso pasaron un par de horas y Ray, tomo el teléfono dispuesto ha hablar con Kai para decirle que lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin el, pero en el momento en el que descolgó la bocina del teléfono escucho como Ross hablaba con Takao.

Takao, no haz logrado convencer a Kai de que se quede contigo- decía muy enfadado Ross

te digo que no es fácil, el realmente ama a Ray- decía Takao

como que lo ama, entonces como es que están separados explícame eso Takao

Mientras ellos decían eso Ray no podía creer que Ross estuviera a liado con Takao y siguió escuchando atentamente la conversación.

lo que pasa es que, hay un malentendido entre ellos- respondió Takao

explícate- exigió Ross

es que yo le pedía a Ray que fuera a un lugar muy lejos de nuestro hotel, el muy tonto cayo en la trampa y cuando el se fue yo me acerque a Kai, pasaron las horas y como Ray no regresaba el se preocupo por ese neko fastidioso, entonces yo le prepare un te, pero le eché un somnífero el cual hizo efecto rápidamente, entonces yo lo metí en la cama y le quite la ropa, yo también me metí en la cama y cuando Ray llego nos vio juntos, el muy estupido creyó que Kai no lo ama, y por eso están separados- dijo Takao

Ray al escuchar eso colgó el teléfono, se sentía tan mal por no haberle creído a Kai y comenzó a llorar.

Kai, perdóname, si yo hubiese creído en ti no estaría en esta situación, tu eres el único que amo y ahora que se que fue una trampa hecha por Takao no estas a mi lado, te necesito mi Kaito-chan, por favor ayúdame- decía entre sollozos Ray.

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado un muchacho de cabello bicolor se encontraba, pensando en su neko querido y lo que estaría haciendo.

Ray, mi rayito de luna, me pregunto que estarás haciendo en este momento, seguramente ya me olvidaste y no piensas mas que en vengarte de mi, Rayito, por favor créeme, se que no puedes oírme, pero al menos decir estas palabras me ayuda a no volverme loco,- decía le joven Hiwatari- yo te amo, te amare y siempre estoy pensando en ti, por favor créeme.

Después de un tiempo Kai decidió regresar a su mansión, para tratar de descansar y fue cuando vio la mansión Matsumoto, nunca le habían importado esas personas, pero ahora algo le decía que ese lugar tenia algo muy importante para el, con ese pensamiento se acerco a una de las ventanas de la mansión Matsumoto y vio que ahí se encontraba su amado neko, entonces le hablo.

mi rayito-chan que te pasó- pregunto preocupado al ver que tenía vendado su brazo y su pierna derecha.

Kaito-chan, sácame de aquí, por favor, ayúdame- decía diestras varias lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

te paso, que te hicieron mi amor, por que estas en esta mansión y en ese estado- Kai se preocupó mas cuando vio que las vedas de la pierna de Ray se empezaron a poner rojas, lo que indicaba que estaba sangrando- ahora mismo te sacare de ese lugar mi Rayito-chan- dijo Kai mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la mansión, en ella toco el timbre y les dijo era amigo de la familia. Los sirvientes lo dejaron pasar a la sala, pero Ross lo vio y se acerco a el inmediatamente.

que haces aquí Hiwatari- dijo muy molesto Ross

solo vine por algo que es mió y que tu tienes en esta mansión- dijo con voz muy fría

yo no tengo nada tuyo, y si lo dices por Ray, debes saber que nos pertenece a mi hermano y a mi- comento Ross, mientras que Kai solo sentía hervir su sangre

Ray, no me pertenece a nadie, mas te vale que lo dejes ir ahora o…- Kai no pudo terminar su frase por que Ross lo interrumpió

o que, llamaras a la policía y le dirás que tengo a Ray secuestrado, por dios Kai, el jefe de la policía rusa es mi mejor amigo y pasa ser sinceros el me debe mucho dinero, crees que me haría algo por tener a tu neko.- dijo Ross muy seguro de sus palabras

que le haz hecho a mi Ray- dijo mientras tomaba a Ross del cuello- responde maldito, que le hiciste

solo le di una lección que nunca olvidara

no me digas que tu, lo golpeaste de ese modo - dijo soltándole un golpe en el rostro, esto hizo que Ross cayera suelo

si digo que si que me harás- dijo Ross con una voz de desafió

te matare, y no es ninguna amenaza- dijo mientras se acercaba mas Ross, cuando los guarda espaldas de Terry detuvieron a Kai y lo sacaron de la mansión, Kai se acerco a la ventana de Ray, para tratar de calmarlo.

mi rayito, no pude sacarte de ese lugar, pero no te preocupes pronto encontraré la forma de sacarte, ten paciencia- decía con lagrimas en sus ojos

Kai, sácame de aquí, me da mucho miedo quedarme aquí, Ross es muy malo conmigo, no me dejes solo con el, por favor mi amor, ayúdame, mi vida sácame de este horrible lugar.-pedía agritos el joven Ray Kon

clámate mi amor, yo te voy a ayudar, tranquilízate- dijo Kai mientras trataba de consolar s su koneko.

Poco a poco Ray se fue quedando dormido y Kai tuvo que irse a su mansión esperando que nada malo le ocurriera a su Rayito-chan, después como a las 12:30 p.m. Ross fue a la habitación de Ray y lo tomo del brazo, Ross lo llevo hasta alberca mientras que Ray estaba muy asustado y solo preguntaba ¿Por qué?

que haces Ross- decía el koneko- déjame me estas lastimando, por favor Ross, déjame ir

no Ray, por tu estupida culpa, Hiwatari estuvo en mi casa y se atrevió a amenazarme, solo por eso te quedaras en el alberca para pensar lo que haz hecho- dijo Ross lanzando al neko a la piscina

Ross, sácame de aquí, esta helada el agua, además esta haciendo mucho frió, por favor no me dejes aquí- decía el neko temblando de frió y tratando de salir de la piscina

Ross vio que el neko trataba de salir de la alberca por lo que ordeno a unos de sus sirvientes que lo mantuvieran en el agua hasta que el sol apareciera.

mas les vale que no ayuden ese chico, por que si lo hacen puedo mandarlos a prisión y se que eso no les conviene.

Luego de eso Ross se fue y los dos sirvientes se quedaron con Ray mientras que el neko los veía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

por favor saquen me de aquí, ayúdenme,-pedía el neko, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se entumía debido al agua helada

no podemos hacer eso niño, este es nuestro único empleo, nadie nos contrataría, el único que nos ha dado todo es el joven Matsumoto, no podemos ayudarte, lo siento mucho- dijo uno de los sirvientes, al ver el sufrimiento del neko

entiendo su posición, lo siento, solo pensé en mi, perdónenme- decía el neko con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Pasaron las horas y Ray sentía como con el paso de las horas comenzaba a sentirse muy mal, vio que los sirvientes ya estaban durmiendo, pero Ray no quiso escapar, por que seguramente despedirían a esas pobres personas, así que decidió quedarse hasta que amaneciera, con ese pensamiento puedo soportar el agua helada mientras que su cabello se llenaba de escarcha debido a lo fría que estaba el agua, Terry que había ido a la habitación de Ray, al no encontrarlo se dedico a buscarlo y al verlo en la alberca, supo que su hermano lo había hecho, entonces lo saco y decidió llevarlo a un hospital, que no fuera el de su hermano, ya en este lugar el llamo con su celular a Kai, para avisarle lo que le estaba pasando al neko, después de unos minutos Kai llego y fue directo con Terry.

dime, como esta mi Rayito- decía Kai

no lo se,- murmuro Terry

como que no sabes, - dijo mientras sujetaba a Terry del cuello,- solo te advierto una cosa, si mi neko se muere yo me encargare de mandar a tu estupido hermano al infierno.

Eso le dijo, cuando salio el medico que atendía a Ray, y se acerco a los chicos.

lamento decirles esto pero el joven Kon…

CONTINUARA…

Nota: lamento la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, en verdad son muy importantes para mi


	7. Capitulo 7: El puro corazón de Ray

Autor: Kairi Hiwatari Kon

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Aoki Takao

Advertencia: Shonen ai

Parejas: KaixRay

Notas: dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron comentarios.

Capitulo 7:

El puro corazón de Ray

Eso le dijo, cuando salio el medico que atendía a Ray, y se acerco a los chicos.

-lamento decirles esto pero el joven Kon se encuentra muy grave, pues ha sufrido una grave hipotermia.

-doctor, el se pondrá bien verdad- pregunto con la voz quebrada Terry

-no quiero ser duro con ustedes jovencitos, pero dudo que su amigo pase de esta noche, lo siento mucho.

Después el doctor se fue y Kai no podría creer lo que el doctor les había dicho, su Ray estaba al borde de la muerte, y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, entonces Terry se acerco a el para tratar de calmarlo.

-Kai, cálmate, el estar molesto no solucionara nada- decía Terry mientras veía como Kai no para de golpear la pared del hospital.

-que me calme, como me pides eso Matsumoto, que no vez que el amor de mi vida esta apunto de desaparecer y tu me pides que me calme, no puedo hacerlo- respondió Hiwatari mientras que por su rostro resbalaban varias lagrimas.

-vamos Kai, yo entiendo como te sientes- Terry no pudo terminar su frase porque Kai lo interrumpió

-cállate Terry, tu nunca podrás entender como me siento, tu no sabes lo que es que la persona que mas amas se aleje de tu lado, no lo sabes- decía Kai muy enfadado por el atrevimiento de Terry

-claro que lo se, lo se por que yo estoy muy enamorado de Ray, lo amo y se lo que es que esa persona se aleje de ti- decía Terry mientras Kai solo podía abrir sus ojos dejando ver su sorpresa- creo que por eso Ross lo tenia encerrado

Kai al escuchar esto miro con rencor a Terry, pues por su culpa Ray se encontraba en la cama de un hospital, Kai se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba su Rayito-chan, al entrar ver a su hermoso koneko conectado a tantos cables le hizo sentirse muy mal, entonces decidió hablar con el aunque este no lo escuchara.

-Rayito-chan, debes estar bien, no permitiré que mueras, me entiendes, no pienso dejarte morir, no en este lugar, no aquí, no ahora- decía Kai mientras tomaba la mano de Ray y la pasaba por su rostro (el rostro de Kai)- perdóname, te pido que me perdones, pues yo sabia que Takao estaba enamorado de mi y yo no hice nada por evitarlo, nunca creí que el fuera capaz de hacerte algo a si, mi amor no te mueras- decía Kai mientras varias lagrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas, Kai se acerco a Ray y lo beso en los labios muy despacio y pudo notar que estaban muy fríos.

Kai abrió sus hermosos ojos y se topo con la linda mirada ámbar que tanto amaba, entonces le dijo a Ray que debían denunciar a Ross por haberlo tenido secuestrado.

-Ray debes denunciarlo, ese sujeto debe estar en la cárcel, es que no te das cuenta de que te hizo mucho daño- decía Kai al tiempo que abrazaba a Ray

-no Kai, no quiero hacer eso- dijo el neko muy seguro de sus palabras

Kai al oír esas palabras se separo bruscamente de Ray y lo miro sorprendió, tomo a Ray de los hombros y le dijo.

-que haz dicho Ray- pregunto confundido, por lo que acaba de decir Ray y creyó haber oído mal.

- dije que no pienso denunciar a Ross- respondió el neko mas fuerte para que Kai pudiera escuchar bien

-como que no vas a denunciarlo, por que Ray, dame una buena razón- exigió Hiwatari

-no me interesa, lastimar a la demás gente, si yo le hiciera algo no seria yo también malo, además sabias que al perdonar encuentras paz en tu corazón- decía Ray.

-pero, Rayito-chan…………

Continuara…

Nota:

Gomen nasai, espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen por no actualizar, es que tuve tarea y así


End file.
